


Feverish Confession

by The3BsOfFanfiction



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Adorkable, Love Confessions, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The3BsOfFanfiction/pseuds/The3BsOfFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inigo falls ill and collapses while practicing his dancing! Luckily, Gerome is there to take him back to camp, but can he handle Inigo's feverish ramblings?</p><p>My second fanfiction thingamajig... Enjoy! Or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feverish Confession

Inigo: "*huff* One...Two...Three... *huff* *huff* *huff* (What's wrong with me? I've barely even started and I'm this exhausted... One more time, from the top!)"

Gerome: "(Something's wrong. He's usually so graceful and light on his feet... Tonight he's actually tripping over his own feet.)"

Inigo: "*huff* *huff* ...two...th..." *collapses*

*shocked wyvern screeches*

Gerome: "Inigo!" *runs over*

Inigo: "Oh... H...Hi Gerome... 'm fine... Just me being an awful dancer like usual...Hehe... *wheeze*"

Gerome: "Inigo. I'm taking you back to the encampment."

*concerned wyvern noise*

Inigo: "Don't worry, Minerva... *wheeze* I'll be fine in no time..."

Gerome: *picks up Inigo bridal style*

Inigo: *intense blushing* "G-G-G-Gerome! What are you doing!? P-Put me down- *gasping for air*"

Gerome: "You're in no condition to walk. I'm carrying you to your tent."

Inigo: *intense blushing* "But, you carrying me like this... so embarrassing...!"

/Later/

Inigo: "*huff* *wheeze* I... I coulda walked back by myself."

Gerome: *places Inigo on cot* "I highly doubt that. Rest."

Inigo: *grabs Gerome's arm* "Don't go... please don't go... *sniff* I...I don't wanna be alone...*sob*"

Gerome: "(Oh gods, the fever is worse than I thought. He's delirious.) Uh... Don't cry. I'll come back."

Inigo: "*snivel* *hic* R-Really...? You promise...?" *begins to nod off*

Gerome: "..."

Inigo: "zzz..."

Gerome: *gets a cold cloth, places it on Inigo's forehead, then leaves*

/Later/

Gerome: "(Why am I so worried about that foolish, frivolous flirt...? He should be fine... but I'm going to check on him just in case...)"

Inigo: "*whimper* *hic*"

Gerome: "(He's crying again...)"

Inigo: "*snivel* please... don't die..."

Gerome: "(Probably having another nightmare about his parents...)"

Inigo: "G...Gerome... *hic* please... I need you..."

Gerome: *blush* "(W-What!? C-calm down, he's delirious, remember? And he's having a fever dream! He doesn't know what he's thinking.)"

Inigo: "Y-You're the only one that I ever truly..."

Gerome: *red faced* "I-Inigo! Wake up!"

Inigo: "*gasp* Hah... Hah... What... happened...?"

Gerome: "You were having a nightmare."

Inigo: *bear hugs Gerome* "Thank Gods...! *snivel* I... I was so scared...! You were...and I... I...*sob*"

Gerome: "Calm down, it was just a dream. I...I'm right here."

Inigo: "*sniff* I... I love you..."

Gerome: *red-faced* "W-WHAT!?" *pushes Inigo away* "Y-You *ahem* You don't have any idea what you're saying right now. The fever making you say strange things."

Inigo: "B...But it's true... I like hitting on ladies but... You're different. I wanna try my hardest to make you smile... and I used to hate how stoic and cool and nice and kind and perfect you are... but now I can't stop thinking about you... and how I hate it when ladies manhandle you."

Gerome: "Y-You're just spewing nonsense!"

Inigo: *pulls Gerome onto the cot and straddles him* "'m not..! I really really do love you...! I...I know I'm just a worthless little crybaby who couldn't dance to save his life, but...! But...! *sob*"

Gerome: "(Ohgodsohgods! What do I do!?) Uh... Um... Inigo. Calm yourself. You are ill and need rest." *gently moves out from under Inigo*

Inigo: "...do you hate me?"

Gerome: "No. I do not hate you. Will you rest now?"

Inigo: "'kay... As long as you promise not to tell Gerome all this... I could never work up the courage to tell 'm... Zzz..."

Gerome: *red-faced* "(What in the hell just happened...? D-Did he really mean all of that or was he confused and delirious? And IF he did mean it... H-How in Naga's name am I supposed to feel!?)"

/Days Later/

Inigo: "Hey, Gerome! How are you fairing this fine morning?"

Gerome: "..."

Inigo: "Stoic as ever. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for dragging me back when I collapsed. Before you ask, Brady told me. So... Thanks."

Gerome: "...it was for Minerva's sake. We cannot have her favorite dancer dead."

Inigo: "I'll have to make it up to her later then! ...Ah! There was one more thing I wanted to talk to you about."

Gerome: "..."

Inigo: "Brady mentioned that I was pretty out of it... Did I say anything weird?"

Gerome: "Just inane fever ramblings between sobs."

Inigo: "Hehe... Sorry you had to deal with that. Well, I'm off to see I may enjoy the company of a fair maiden!"

Gerome: "(...why does that bother me so much? ...No. Nononono! I-I can't be...!)" *blush*

/Days Later/

Gerome: "*sigh* (Why can't I get him out of my head!? He so persistent, annoying, kind, cute- Oh Gods damn it! What is wrong with me!?)"

*concerned wyvern noise*

Gerome: "Do not fret Minerva. I shall have this sorted out soon enough... I hope..."

/Hours Later/

Inigo: "Why are you avoiding me!? More than usual, I mean."

Gerome: "...That's quite a way to greet someone."

Inigo: "Stop with the snark and answer my question!"

Gerome: "The more important question is why are you so concerned?"

Inigo: *blush* "T-That's... Um..."

Gerome: "This conversation is pointless." *turns to leave*

Inigo: "IT'S BECAUSE I MISS YOU, OKAY!"

Gerome: "Ow..."

Inigo: "I-I-I... Oh gods, this is nerve wracking... Um... I miss when you and Minerva come watch me practice."

Gerome: "Is that all?"

Inigo: "Ye... Uh... Um... There's something that I've been meaning to tell you for a while... It can't leave my head, really. Hehe..."

Gerome: "...As do I."

Inigo: *red-faced* "S-S-So let's both say it on three. A-A-And no backing out!"

Gerome: *blush* "I should be saying that to you!"

Inigo: "L-Let's just do this already! 1...2...3!"

Gerome & Inigo: "I think I'm in love with you."

Inigo: "..."

Gerome: "..."

Inigo: "Am I dreaming...?"

Gerome: "No..."

Inigo: "Ha... Hahahaha! This...! This is absolutely fantastic! Thank the Gods! I never ever thought you would feel the same!" *tears fall*

Gerome: "Then why are you crying?"

Inigo: "These are tears of shear bliss! I'm just... so... so... HAPPY!" *bear hugs Gerome*

Gerome: "I... I don't know what to say... This is the first time I felt anything like this...But this feeling is nice."

Inigo: "...So, why were you avoiding me?"

Gerome: "Why were you hitting on women?"

Inigo: "To try and get you out of my mind. It failed every time. Now it's time for you to answer my question."

Gerome: "It was for the same reason. You... You were invading my every thought, and I... instinctually started avoiding you. For that I apologize."

Inigo: "I... I never thought I'd tell you this but... You're the only one I will ever truly love."

Gerome: "I... I feel the same."


End file.
